leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warwick/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items General Strategy ;Playing As * Warwick is a fantastic tower diver against one or two enemies. All of his abilities help him tower dive and get out of it safely. ;Playing Against * Warwick is highly prone to being kited and locked down once he enters combat because his does not grant its passive movement speed in combat. Abuse this since Warwick's only true gap closer is his . * Unless your champion is a powerful duelist ( , , , , , , etc.), do not attempt to fight Warwick 1v1 as he will certainly outsustain you and win in a long fight. * When extremely low (below 20%), do not attempt to overstay under a tower alone because Warwick excels tremendously at tower diving low-health enemy champions. Simply return to base instead. Tips, Tricks & Builds ;Ability Usage * allows Warwick to be deceptively resilient if he can constantly land attacks. Be mindful of however, as it will significantly reduce the healing effect of * can be held down to swing around the target, following them anywhere they go during the brief swing. Warwick will also be immune to CC and displacements during this time. This can allow Warwick to be unaffected by key enemy abilities, by negating the powerful displacement from ultimates such as or , or dodging important skillshots at point-blank range like or . * Pairing into can allow the latter to be aimed very easily, and also optimizes the lockdown duration of the two abilities. With 45% cooldown reduction, this leaves only seconds until is off cooldown again. * When ganking, try to use to direct your opponent in direction of your teammates. This way, the opponent will have to walk a slightly longer distance to be safe, while also leaving them more vulnerable to your and your allies' damage and other crowd control. ** Eventually you can ready , then swing on their other side with and then them. Be careful though, as if they are close to their towers you'll end up being shot by it, and you may even get killed. ;Runes Usage * Three good keystones for Warwick are , , and . ** can be used due to increased dueling potential. His adds a stack for this keystone and he gets attack speed when going Precision, which helps him in the jungle. It is especially recommended against squishies, but isn't too bad against tanky opponents. ** converts part of Warwick's damage to true damage, which allows him to better deal with tanks (that generally stack resistances) and works well with the fact that his does damage based on a percentage of the enemy's max health. The extra AD also helps his AD scalings. ** gives Warwick even more sustain, and can be activated with . While it doesn't give as much damage potential as the aforementioned keystones, it increases Warwick's survivability and the extre health allows him to better scale with . It also gives Warwick a different rune path to work with. It is more recommended for laning than jungling, since Grasp doesn't work against monsters and Resolve in general doesn't help him with clearing. * is viable because Warwick can easily activate it with . This keystone gives Warwick more gold to buy his items faster, and consumables that he can either use for extra sustain in lane, or sell for even more gold. However, it has been significantly nerfed compared to the past. It also falls off late game and doesn't give extra damage. Some Inspiration runes can be useful to Warwick, however. * There are other possible keystones that Warwick can possibly use. gives Warwick potentially mroe mobility and a way to deal with enemies that attempt to slow him. gives Warwick more resistances and damage, which synergizes with Warwick's sustain and can be activated with , allowing him to work better as a tank in the jungle. gives Warwick all-in potential, and gives him access to vision runes in the Domination path, which are useful as a jungler. gives Warwick a means to slow the enemy, giving him even more stickiness, and works even better if you plan to buy items like and/or . Finally, gives Warwick a bit of burst damage early game. * If you plan to make Warwick reach the cooldown reduction cap, you may want to pick Sorcerer as your seconday pat, with as a rune. With this rune, , and a 10% CDR item, you can easily reach 40% CDR. Going for Sorcery as your secondary path also allows you to pick , which goes handy in solving Warwick's mana issues. ** Sorcery also gives him access to , which potentially gives Warwick a good boost to his AD because of its synergy with . Be wary that you can't pick Celerity and Transcendence together. * In the Precision path, there is , which boosts Warwick's damage potential by increasing his attack speed. Do not completely disregard , however, as the tenacity can be very important against CC heavy teams (except those that rely on displacements or suppression) and allows Warwick to buy a without forfeiting tenacity. ;Item Usage * Warwick has a very wide array of potential builds and potential roles to fill with those builds. * In the jungle, is preferred over because Warwick already possesses ridiculous sustain in the jungle and his and benefit most from on-hit effects. For second starting item, should be taken if is planned to be purchased later on, while should be taken an upgraded as soon as possible if you find you have mana problems (though it is unadvised since Warwick shouldn't run into mana problems with any upgraded jungler item). * and are both viable items to build. Take Skirmisher's Sabre when facing enemy champions that are equally as powerful in duels ( , , , , etc.). Take Stalker's Blade when facing enemies which are prone to escaping or wish to have an early-game method of reducing potential kiting against you. * , , and are all viable enchantments. ** and have extremely similar results. Generally, Bloodrazor is best taken with or and maxing first, to maximize your damage during long fights. On the other hand, Warrior is best taken when maxing first (with whichever keystone) as it will result in a lot more healing and shorter cooldowns. ** will not allow you to sustain in early-game fights or deal as much damage then the two other enchantments. However it will allow you to withstand a lot more damage, which might be required if you are the team's primary tank. It is unadvised to pick this without understanding your own team's requirement and the opposing team's strength. *If taking Warwick into a lane, will help him sustain better and cover his early mana issues. ** is also a viable starting item to solve his mana issues, with the advantage of giving Warwick AP, which increases the healing and damage done by . It also gives HP, which is important for Warwick during trades, especially during all-ins. Be wary, however, that it also makes Warwick's adapative stats from runes become AP, until he gets at least 16 AD from items to compensate. * is very helpful early-game to improve Warwick's lackluster AoE damage. This will help clear jungle camps a lot faster as well as large minion waves. If is taken as second item, then Tiamat can be taken even before upgrading the , as a full jungle clear should put you just are the right amount of gold to purchase Tiamat first. Upgrading them into either or is viable, depending on the overall build. * is an extremely strong item on Warwick as it grants him cooldown reduction, health, magic resist and increases all his healing by 30%. It is strongly advised to get this item unless the enemy team possesses no magic damage champions. * synergizes tremendously with Warwick's abilities and should always be at least considered. This item's on-hit will proc on both and (3 times) It will also allow passive to trigger a lot faster, allowing him to deal a lot more damage. * It is advised to pick up some defensive items because Warwick will often be in the front-lines, sustaining a lot of damage, and cannot rely solely on to survive. movement speed boost or AoE slow are both very beneficial to Warwick. Pick one depending on the enemy team's composition (If they are crit-heavy, Randuin's Omen is strongly advised). * is potential a very strong item on Warwick as it allows him to steal Magic Resist, thus granting him some defense while his allowing his abilities to deal more damage. However, against a burst-heavy AP enemy team, it is best to pick Spirit Visage over this item as this will not provide the necessary defenses. ;Countering * If you are above 50% health and suddenly see the red wolf-face icon above your champion, it means that Warwick has activated on you and will probably be coming for you (if the situation points to a gank, then it is most certainly going be the case). It is advised to back away or play very defensive for the duration. ** You can also use this information to get a rough estimate on where Warwick is on the map as the Active component of will always mark only the closest enemy. * Although not practical, try remaining above 50% health so that Warwick cannot detect you. * If you have an extremely low-health teammate but you remain healthy, try to setup an ambush against Warwick since he may take the opportunity to hunt down said teammate. Remember, he is highly kitable. * Warwick cannot be stopped while mid-air during his ultimate, but can be CC'd out of his suppress. Try to save any hard crowd control effects ( , , , etc.) for this moment to save teammates. * It is also advisable to save any hard Crowd Control for the moment that you or a teammate, along with Warwick, falls below 50% HP, because it is at this time that Warwick is the strongest. If he cannot attack during this period, he cannot benefit from most of his abilities. * Even though Warwick is an champion, at least half of his damage is magic, especially during the early game, where almost all of his damage is magic and only starts leaning toward mixed damage during the mid and late game. ** This means purchasing magic resistance items is a better choice against Warwick. , in particular, helps, because most of Warwick's damage is sustained. and also help though, and may be potentially better than Adaptive Helm for some champions. , which removes Warwick's ult, also happens to have magic resistance. ** This doesn't mean armor is useless against Warwick. It is just better left as a mid game purchase, since that's where Warwick starts to do significant amounts of physical damage. *** in particular is a good choice against Warwick. It reduces his sustain if he tries to trade with you, so you have a better chance of winning trades. Because applies on-hit effects, it means it is also affected by Bramble Vest, therefore it will have its healing reduced. However, this item doesn't prevent Warwick from resorting to sustaining off minions or monsters. ** items overall are good against Warwick because they reduce his healing power. Warwick is very reliant on sustain to survive. Apart from the aforementioned Bramble Vest, champions can also purchase . For champions, they can also purchase . * True damage helps against Warwick, since he is often going to build tanky items with resistances, and even though penetration helps against them, it doesn't help against , which gives damage reduction. True damage can bypass both resistances and damage reduction. As such, and are, respectively, a good rune and a good item to use against Warwick, depending of the champion you are playing. Champions with true damage in their kits, such as , , and , can also work against Warwick. The former two even have true damage based on Warwick's max health. ru:Варвик/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Warwick